Prime Minister's Butler
by LavenRain96
Summary: Yoichi Saotome had a past that he swore to keep away from anyone once he accepted his role to be Yuuichirou's butler. Now with an unknown entity threatening him with blackmail and the possible death of his missing sister, Yoichi took it upon himself to hunt down this person despite the dangers and surprises that dwell once he step into the streets of London.
1. In Cold Blood

**Chapter 1: In Cold Blood**

"Yoichi… Where's Mika?" Yuuichirou whined as he rolled restlessly on his nest with his black teddy bear, the Salt King, in his arms, his form curled into a ball on the soft mattress while he pouted his mouth. Tears were glazing his green eyes as he gave his servant the most pitiful look he could muster up. "I want to see him – no – Ineed to see him. Please. I can't stand this!"

The omega couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable Yuuichirou looked and he raised a hand to rub on his scent glands to calm the other down as he entered the room. He sat down on the soft bedding where Yuuichirou was and patted him gently like a mother to a child would. It was proven effective because Yuuichirou immediately sighed in relief and his body practically sagged to relaxation on the bed, purring at the caresses of his friend.

"Shh… Mika-kun just left fifteen minutes ago since he still has lessons to take with Guren-sama, Yuu-kun." Yoichi explained as he caressed Yuuichirou's black locks and massaged his scalp. "He would soon become the patriarch of the Ichinose family, and besides, he still has to catch up with his internship, after all. Please understand."

"I know that, but…" The beta muttered against his teddy bear as his grip on it tightened and he glanced at Yoichi. "I just… I have to see him. I've been growing irritable this past weeks when I don't see him often. Is this an effect of being pregnant?"

"Hmm, perhaps..." Yoichi hummed as he gently urged Yuuichirou to roll on his back, his eyes immediately noticing the small baby bump on his master's belly underneath the hoodie he wore. "I don't really know how pregnancy works for betas so I can't say for certain. Maybe it's your instinct that made you want to see Mika-kun, to make sure he's safe? It's a pretty natural reaction since the two of you are mates."

"… M-Maybe." The beta agreed with a nod as he trailed a hand down on his belly to rub the round bump tenderly. "It's been... four months since the whole incident in France… Time sure flies; it almost feels like a dream."

"Indeed, it is." Yoichi agreed, idly remembering what had occurred in those past months. "A lot of things happened, huh? We learn more stuff, and at the same time, regret things too."

Yuuichirou hummed in agreement as he closed his eyes slowly with his hand resting protectively on his belly where his child was growing. A contented smile curled on his lips as he began to relax against the bed, feeling sleep slowly overcoming him. Yet, before he could allow sleep to come, he opened one eye on Yoichi and patted his belly softly.

"You can touch them too, you know…" He said which surprised Yoichi a bit. "You're one of their uncles so I'm sure they'll like to get to know you too."

Yoichi fretted, feeling embarrassed. "Oh, no, Yuu-kun. I can't possibly…"

"Touch them." The beta insisted with a fond smile for his friend.

Hesitantly, Yoichi reached a hand out to touch Yuuichirou's small, round belly. A look of amazement and warmth flashed on the omega's face as he rubbed the skin further before he jumped when he felt something touch his hand from the inside. Yoichi immediately recognized that it was a baby kick.

"O-Oh, was that…?"

"They're saying 'Hi' to you." Yuuichirou said with a grin. "Look at that… I bet they can't wait to see you, along with the others."

The beta's hearty laugh was endearing to hear.

"That's so cute." Yoichi chuckled as he leaned close to Yuuichirou's belly to whisper against it. "Aw, I also can't wait to see you too, little guy. I bet you'll look just as cool and amazing as your parents when you come here."

"Y-Yoichi…" Yuuichirou whined a bit as his face flushed in embarrassment at the compliment.

"I'm just saying the truth, Yuu-kun." Yoichi winked playfully as he leaned back. "Thank you, though, for letting me get closer to them. I know how protective you and Mika-kun could be, and I tell you, you two can be quite scary when someone you don't trust comes close to your child. It's really amazing."

Yuuichirou made a pouting face after hearing that. "But I do trust you, Yoichi. You were one of my childhood friends, so it's totally okay if you want to touch my child."

"With your permission, though." Yoichi added. "I won't do anything that might be uncomfortable to you unless I was given your consent. You're my master and it's my role to serve you as your personal butler, Yuu-kun. And besides..." The omega gave a short uneasy laugh. "Mika-kun can be frightening to other people, even me…"

"Ah…" Yuuichirou's mouth hang open in surprise before he puffed his cheeks with a frown. "Mika, seriously…"

"B-But, don't get mad at him, please." Yoichi immediately assured while raising his hands and waving it frantically. "I kind of understand why he would act like that since he was just here for nearly three months and he's still getting to know the people around you. Give him some time to know others in his own pace, okay?"

Yuuichirou thinned his lips in a line before he let out a tired sigh, rolling onto his side. "I'll talk to him about that when he comes back later, but for now, I want to take a rest…"

"I agree. Having proper rest is good to both you and the child." Yoichi said with a nod before standing up. "I'll prepare you some tea and cookies later on in case you want something to eat."

"Thanks a lot, Yoichi." Yuuichirou purred as he curled comfortably on his nest, nuzzling against the sheets like a cat as sleep eventually overcame him. The cute display made Yoichi smile.

However, his smile didn't last long when a knock made its way to Yuuichirou's room door. The brunet turn his head to see Shihou opening the door a bit to check the occupants of the room before sighing.

"There you are." He said hastily.

Yoichi tilt his head in confusion. "Shihou, what's up?"

"You have a call from the phone over the lobby." Shihou explained as he raised a hand up to scratch the back of his head with annoyance radiating in his being. "The caller was very insistent to speak with you and is practically very stubborn into giving any information as to why he wants to call you. So I thought that I should let you speak with him just to shut him up."

The omega covered his mouth a bit when a short laugh escaped his lips. "I see, thank you for telling me this."

He walked towards the door so that Yuuichirou could be left alone to sleep and closed the furniture behind them with a soft click. Olive green eyes looked up to Shihou with a smile as he bowed gratefully to the alpha which caused Shihou to blush lightly in embarrassment.

"You don't have to be so formal..."

"I can't help it. You have this air that spoke of authority so I think it's only right for me to polite." Yoichi giggled as he began to walk away in the hallways with Shihou following suite. "You're part of the secret service serving under the Ichinose's, after all, not to mention an alpha, so…"

"Yoichi." Shihou called out which made Yoichi stop walking. "You're no longer a victim of your past. In this house, you're free. Even Yuu said it himself, that the moment you were taken in by the Ichinose's to be trained as his personal butler, you can do whatever you want provided that you don't violate any rules of your job."

"I'm aware of that, Shihou." Yoichi nearly snapped yet he didn't look back at Shihou as one of his arms was raised to hold himself protectively. "... But I guess old habits die hard."

Pursing his lips, Yoichi continued to walk on, but this time, Shihou didn't trail behind him as he eventually reached the lobby floor. He immediately spotted the phone and took it on his ear to answer it.

"Hello…?"

"Is this Yoichi Saotome that I'm speaking to?" A deep voice asked on the line which made Yoichi hesitant to answer back but he did what he needed to as he spoke.

"... Yes, it is. May I ask who you are and why you're calling?"

The voice made an eerie chuckle that sent goosebumps on Yoichi's skin. "There's no need to know such unimportant things. After all, I just called in to deliver a message."

The omega felt slightly uneasy by that but he continued on. "And what kind of message is that, sir?"

"It's rather simple... We have your sister, Tomoe Saotome ."

Yoichi's blood ran cold. "You... You have my sister?" His hand tightened around the phone. "W-What proof do you have that you have her? I haven't seen her for years."

"Let's see..." The man on the other phone hummed. "She has auburn hair, olive green eyes, speaks fluent Japanese and English..." He paused for a while but Yoichi could tell in his gut that the man was smirking. "... And a very fertile omega."

Yoichi felt his throat drying with how accurate the descriptions were. With his breathing becoming shaky, he couls feel adrenaline slowly pumping in his veins as he cautiously chose of what words to say to the man holding his sister hostage.

"I-If you don't mind, may I speak with her...?" He requested softly.

Eventually, some rustling and breathing was heard, which was replaced with heavy panting. A female one at that. Yoichi just couldn't bear to imagine what was happening on the other line, especially when some guy claimed this woman as his sister.

"Tomoe, your lovely brother wants to speak with you. Do make it nice and sweet, would you?" A distant voice asked in a rather sadistic tone.

There was nothing but pants for a moment, leaving Yoichi slightly bewildered.

"O-Onee-chan...?"

"... Yoi... chi..."

 _This voice...!_

"Onee-chan, is this...?!" Yoichi's voice shone with recognition. Surprise mixed with elation surged through him upon knowing that it was indeed his sister. "Are you alright?! Where are you?! I-!"

"Don't mind me, Yoichi... Just don't do whatever this man wants..." Tomoe's soft, raspy tone warned

"W-What do you mean?"

"Trust me; just don't-gah! Stop that! Let go of me!"

"O-Onee-chan...?!"

A sound of a throat being cleared was heard with messy rustling sounds in the background like there was someone fighting.

"As much as we want to extend your lovely chat together, we'll have to cut short to the chase. We don't really appreciate our time being wasted since we only want one thing from you." The man from before interrupted in a stern tone.

Yoichi was silent for a moment, a mix of dread and fear filling his being as he slowly answered back. "W-What do you want me to do...?"

"Easy. Assassinate Guren Ichinose and his son."

Yoichi's eyes widened. His breathing dropped. "W-What? I-I can't do such a thing. I'm just a butler."

"You can since you were an infamous assassin and a wanted criminal. It's ironic how you're working under the Japanese government now after the crimes you've committed for 8 years... along with the fact that you're an omega."

Yoichi's throat felt dry when he heard that. "H-How...?"

"How'd I find out? Well, to be honest, it took up some digging and research since we felt like your supposed 'death' looked orchestrated. We traced the lines little by little, and eventually, it all ends up being pointed to you." The man chuckled darkly. "And how convenient it is that you're living right next to your targets in one building."

"I'll never do that. I changed. I'm never going back to what I once was." Yoichi spat in determination as he frowned.

"Oh, but that can't be right, Yoichi~" The man cooed that sent goosebumps up Yoichi's skin. "It's either them or your sister and reputation. Kill both Guren and his son, then rest assured, your sister will be left unharmed and you can live your life in any way you want it. Let them live, however... Your sister will pay the price and your secrets will be exposed, forever labeling you a murderer who kills his victims in cold blood. So choose wisely, Saotome."

Yoichi gripped on the phone very hard to the point that he was shaking. His blood was boiling in his veins but his expression was blank with dull eyes as he glanced down at the innocent item before him.

"... I'll kill you." He murmured on the phone. His tone was soft yet deep and lifeless.

"Hmm, what was that?"

"I'll find you..." Yoichi continued. "I'll hunt you down with everything I've got, and when I finally have you, I'll kill you in the most painful way possible as punishment for harming my family. You'll never get away with this."

The man scoffed. "Heh, you may be a renowned assassin before, but don't think it'll be easy finding us. After all, you're only meant to carry out orders."

Yoichi gritted his teeth as a small growl escaped his lips.

"With that said, I'll give you three weeks to kill them since I'm such a nice person. I expect good results, Yoichi Saotome or face the consequences. Good luck."

A beep was heard at the other end, signalling the end of the call. Yoichi placed back the now slightly chipped phone to its proper position before he turned to his heel and started walking back up to the stairs. His footsteps were heavy yet brisk as he made a beeline towards Guren's office in quick strides. He didn't even bother to knock as he threw open the double doors wide, amusing the occupant of the room.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you so soon, Yoichu." Guren greeted as the omega neared his desk. He quickly noticed Yoichi's unpleasant aura and he looked at him in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Pardon my intrusion, Guren-sama, but may I request for a temporary leave?" Yoichi asked without pause.

"A leave...?" Guren repeated before he shook his head. "It's dangerous for you to go outside... given your reputation as an internationally wanted criminal, Yoichi. We agreed on this the moment I accept you to be Yuu's butler."

"I insist, please..." Yoichi pleaded with a determined look. "I just received a threat that involves you, Yuu-kun and my sister which I didn't take too kindly at all. You know how much I've waited for years to see my sister again, and I know that both you and Yuu-kun had gone through so much. So please, allow me to handle this."

"... I see." Guren hummed as he looked down on his paper then back to Yoichi. "Then how long will you be away?"

"For three weeks, Guren-sama." Yoichi answered firmly.

"Three weeks...?" Guren snorted. "That's generous of them."

"But it's more than enough time for me to find and dispose them before this could escalate into something more than we can handle. And for that, I require your immediate permission, sir." Yoichi said without falter.

"Given your skills as an assassin, I'll expect nothing less." Guren smirked before he sighed. "Very well, I'll give you your leave but promise me that you'll take care of yourself and come back in one piece. Yuu won't take it well if you somehow end up in a hospital."

"I understand." Yoichi nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Guren-sama."

With a small bow of respect, Yoichi turned on his heel and began to walk away. But he was stopped on his tracks when Guren spoke up.

"Oh, do you want to bring anyone with you? You know, to help you out?"

Yoichi slowly took a hold of the doorknob whilst he gave Guren a small smile.

"... That won't be necessary. After all, I'm used to working alone."

Without another word, Yoichi moved the door and left Guren's office.

He had plans that needed to be taken care of.

* * *

Being the dutiful servant as he was, Yoichi came back to Yuuichirou's room within a few hours with a tray holding a plate of assorted cookies and a tea set. When he entered, he was greeted with the sight of Yuuichirou humming a soft tune while caressing his belly. His master had a contented look on his face as he sang to his still growing child which made Yoichi radiate a sense to protect him.

However, his presence immediately caught Yuuichirou's attention and the song was faded away as Yuuichirou perked up upon seeing his friend.

"Yoichi...!"

"Hey..." Yoichi greeted back with a wry smile as he neared his master and placed the tray on the bedside for easier access. "Your tea and cookies, as promised."

Yuuichirou giggled as he reached over and took a cookie. "You're a real lifesaver, Yoichi. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"You can do a lot, in my opinion. You've survived a month in France all by yourself, well… along with Mika-kun, that is." Yoichi supplied honestly as he took a seat on Yuuichirou's bed. "And I think you can handle yourself once I start my temporary leave tomorrow."

"... Huh?" Yuuichirou blinked as he slowly took nibbles of his chocolate chip cookie. "You're... You're leaving?"

"Yes, but it's only temporarily, Yuu-kun." Yoichi emphasized gently as he added a sugarcube on Yuuichirou's tea before serving it to his master. "I have... family matters to attend to. It's nothing special since it'll be dealt with for three weeks."

"It must be bad with how long you'll be gone..." Yuuichirou hummed in thought as he took the teacup from Yoichi. He stared up to his butler anxiously. "Will... Will you be okay? I can sense something in your mood when you came here. I'm concerned since this is tthe first time it happened..."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Yoichi smiled warmly at the beta to reassure him. "I may not look like it, but I'm perfectly capable of handling things myself."

"I don't doubt you in anything since you've shown me so much these past years, but…" The raven beta paused as he gave Yoichi a hesitant look before continuing, "I just have a bad feeling about this…"

Yoichi tried not to flinch before his master because Yuuichirou had a sharp eye for liars, just like his father. It wasn't like he was lying, really. Yuuichirou was just unaware of what Yoichi was prior to his employment as his personal servant and he intended to leave it that way to protect Yuuichirou from the ugly truth. The fear of what Yuuichirou's reaction might be once he found out that his butler and best friend was an assassin didn't sit comfortably for Yoichi. He was grateful enough that Guren accepted and kept this secret away from everyone for a very long time.

He honestly felt bad to hide this information away, but he meant well due to his desire for a home to call his own after his sister's disappearance and his guardian's death. It was a dark time for Yoichi, but now that he had found what he sought after, he sworn to protect it at all cost.

Having only a few others know about his past was a small price to pay.

"I'll be fine, Yuu-kun." Yoichi assured again as he move his hand to place it on top of Yuuichirou's head. "Don't stress yourself over me when you have someone else to take care of... right down there."

Yuuichirou looked down on his belly for a moment before he groaned in realization. "Alright, alright, I get it, geez..."

The beta huffed, trying to look annoyed though it faded in seconds when he gave Yoichi yet another worried look.

"You'll come back, right?" He asked.

"Of course, I will. I would never abandon the very people who gave me a home." Yoichi answered as he lowered his head as if he was bowing. "I'm forever grateful to you and everyone in this estate because of that."

Yuuichirou blushed lightly in embarrassment but he had a tiny smile on his face nonetheless. "Just... please don't do anything that could put yourself in danger. I don't know what'll happen if I lose you.

"You won't lose me, I promise. I'll be back before you know it." Yoichi stated firmly with a confirmed smile.

Despite that somewhere in the back of his mind, Yoichi knew that he would eventually be on dangerous territories once he stepped out from his safe haven. He would be alone and he would have his hands stained in red once more.

But unlike the past, Yoichi now had something to protect and he would do anything to keep them safe.

Even if it would make him a monster in end.


	2. A Lovely Evening to Die, Good Sir

**Chapter 2: A Lovely Evening to Die, Good Sir**

Before the morning sun came in to shine the place, Yoichi paid the security office a visit. He was swift and quiet so as to not alarm anyone of his presence in such ungodly hours, particularly Yuuichirou. His master needed the long rest for his growing child, and Yoichi was completely hell bent on having Yuuichirou take care of himself.

 _Ah, but Yuu-kun can be so stubborn sometimes even if I told him to not worry about me..._

Yoichi let out a small laugh at the possible outcome. He could clearly imagine Yuuichirou fretting no matter how many times someone reassured him over and over again that it finally took Mikaela to tell him to calm down, and that everything was okay.

Though, Yoichi could understand the reason why Yuuichirou worry so much about the safety of his family and friends. He had lost his mother and nearly had Mikaela killed in the past, so it was only natural for him to be wary of Yoichi leaving on his own.

Hence, why Yoichi promised to Guren that he would come back in one piece. He would most likely have some flesh wounds and bullet shots, yet he would still be in one piece for Yuuichirou's sake. He wouldn't allow any more trouble to befall on Yuuichirou's shoulders.

Such was his duty as his servant; his butler.

With a determined heart, Yoichi silently opened the door of the security office and stealthily moved inside the room. The area was dimly lit by the six monitors showing rooms where security cameras were placed. Along with it, there was a lone chair holding the guard-in-charge of the night shift, lazily slouched and sleeping.

Just seeing such a display triggered a nerve. If Yoichi had the time, he would gladly scold this man for doing a sloppy job in keeping the Ichinose Estate safe and secure. But no, that wasn't what he came for in the first place.

He quickly looked over the computers present in the room, checking each one for a specific data exchange yesterday. His eyes scanned the numerous numbers and data that he opened up in his search, his fingers typing inputs in fast successions. It only took him a few minutes until he found what he was looking for.

"... London, England." Yoichi whispered under his breath as he traced the call from yesterday before he sighed. "A country whose security rivals that of Germany... What a coincidence..."

A groaning sound was heard beside him, surprising Yoichi a bit. In a heartbeat, he removed all evidence of his search that left the information on the screen just as it was before and he slipped away quietly when the guard woke up with a yawn, leaving nothing of his presence - as if he wasn't even there.

* * *

Yoichi didn't like how he had to lie about his temporary leave to the other employees of the house, especially the ones that have some early morning duties. He feigned an excuse of taking a break and having a get-together with his near non-existent family for a few days. With how many years he was working in the estate, they understood and even encouraged him to spend time with his family.

It honestly pained him, but he would have to make do with that. He didn't want to disturb the peaceful atmosphere with the simple news that Yuuichirou's butler and friend was an internationally wanted criminal all this time. All of Japan would be in chaos if they were to know about this.

 _I would have to be careful about my identity in coming in and out of the countries..._

"-Oh? Yoichi-kun, is that you?" Yoichi flinched and he looked up ahead to see a rather familiar beta woman in a formal, military suit. Her long red hair flowed gracefully behind her as he waved a hand in greeting. "It is you! It's been a while. How have you been?"

A smile immediately formed on Yoichi's face.

"Mito-san, it's good to see you." Yoichi greeted back with a smile and he bowed in respect out of reflex. "I'm fine. It's been a bit busy now that Yuu-kun's, well... having a child soon. I'm making sure that he would stay as healthy and comfortable as possible."

Mito chuckled in nostalgia. "I see that you're hardworking as ever."

"I'm just doing my job as his servant." Yoichi countered with a small laugh before he straightened up. "What about you, Colonel? What brings you to the Ichinose Estate so early? Do have an appointment with Guren-sama?"

"... More or less." Mito answered after a hum and she crossed her arms on her chest. "I wish to discuss with him the upcoming celebration of Tenri-sama appointing one of his children as the next ruler of Japan and how the security flow should work at that designated day."

"The coronation...? But that's still months away." Yoichi implored with slight confusion.

"You can never go wrong in grand events such as this. As a member of the security force and the Jujo family, it's my utmost responsibility to oversee and prevent any possible trouble to happen..." Mito paused for a moment before she murmured with a small sad look, "And also... I want to see how my brother is doing..."

"... Brother?" The omega repeated before his eyes widened a bit in realization "Oh, you mean Shihou?"

Mito nodded. "Father was... a bit displeased of his performance in Yuu's first world meeting, but I persuade him to give Shihou a second chance."

"That's good to hear. I hope everything will work out... fine." Yoichi encouraged slowly. It wasn't in his place to deal with familial matters, but he couldn't help the curiosity since Shihou was involved. "... Is it a mission?"

Mito blinked before she raised her forefinger and brought it to her lips, smiling. "It's a secret between Jujo's. I'm sorry, Yoichi-kun."

Yoichi shrugged with a smile. "No worries. Confidentiality is a must in the security force, after all."

"I'm glad you understand." The beta officer sighed softly in relief and she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, enough about me, how about you? Where are you off to at this time? It sure looks like you aren't doing anything butlers should."

Yoichi briefly pursed his lips when the question came up. The feelings of panic and guilt rose in his throat but he didn't show any of it as he opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm... taking a small vacation. I'm going to see my family." He explained with his fingers moving uneasily by his sides which he hid behind him as he further talked, masking his lies his a natural tone of voice. "It's been a long while since I've seen them. I want to know how they're doing."

"Oh? That's good to hear." Mito approved with her smile widening. "It's rare to have quality family time these days with how busy we get."

"That's true..."

"Plus, you've been around Yuu for... how long now, nearly four years since you've been employed? You deserve the break, Yoichi-kun." She further encouraged which made Yoichi's heart sink at her obliviousness.

"Yeah, I guess I do..." The omega agreed with a slow nod of his head. His enthusiasm seemed to have lowered just a bit - something which Mito noticed.

"Why the long face? You're going to see your family after for so long."

"It's just that..." _I hate lying to you_ _and to everyone in this estate_ , was what Yoichi thought, but he instead said, "... I won't be seeing everyone for a while. I've grown really used to living here."

Mito made a sound of understanding before she reached out a hand and patted Yoichi's shoulder. "You'll be okay. We'll miss you too when you're gone, but we'll also understand if you want to be with your family even for a bit. I'm sure they miss you too."

"Y-Yes, you're right, Mito-san..." Yoichi agreed a bit quickly. His emotions were starting to well up due to his guilt, but he caught himself right away. It wouldn't do him good if he were to expose the truth now, most especially since Mito was the heiress of the Jujo family - a clan responsible of Japan's security force and army.

For almost four years, Yoichi learned to care and love the people he met in his job as Yuuichirou's personal butler. Mito wasn't an exception. She was like an older sister to him, somewhat similar to Tomoe but much more headstrong and refined due to her status as a Jujo. At one point, he even came to admire her for her work ethic and determination.

But now... She was one of his formidable enemies should she come after his neck. Yoichi could almost imagine fighting with her if they ever knew where which one stood, and that was something he wanted to prevent at all cost. The last thing he wanted was to hurt them in his own hands.

"... Would you like some souvenirs while I'm away?" Yoichi suggested, trying to hide his worries. "I'd gladly get some."

Mito smiled as she kindly declined the offer. "I appreciate the thought, but that won't be necessary. Just have some fun with your family, okay?"

"Okay." Yoichi nodded before he bowed again. "Well then, I'll be on my way. I have a flight to catch. It was nice talking to you again, Mito-san."

"Same here, Yoichi-kun." Mito chuckled fondly as she reached out to ruffle Yoichi's hair a bit. "I'll be seeing you soon."

Yoichi's cheeks lit up lightly and he touched his hair after Mito said her goodbyes, leaving him alone on the staircase as the beta left to do her work. He felt a tinge of nostalgia whenever someone would ruffle his hair that way since it always brought up memories of his sister petting him after he did a good job or just needed comfort. The thought of her made Yoichi lower his gaze with a saddened look on his face.

 _Onee-chan..._

The hand on top of his head curled into a fist before he lowered it down. He breathed some air deeply to get a hold of himself, letting his mind stay clear to the goal he promised himself as he walked down the remaining the stairs and out of the main mansion without looking back.

He already decided to save his sister despite the numerous risks lying ahead, and there was nothing that could tell him to back away from it.

* * *

"Your... luggage, Saotome-san?" The driver asked incredulously upon seeing Yoichi leaving the car with only a slightly slim duffel bag on him.

"Ah, it's okay. I have everything I need here. Thank you." Yoichi politely declined as he bowed his head a bit. "Take care in going back to estate. I really appreciate you taking me here."

The driver lifted his hat a bit and nodded as a gesture of appreciation. His expression radiated happiness. "No need for thanks, Saotome-san. It's the least I could do for you as Yuuichirou-sama's butler and as one of our colleagues."

Yoichi blushed in embarrassment and he attempted to hide his face at the back of his hand. "Oh, stop, you're making me flustered."

The driver chuckled and started the car engine. "Well then, I'll be going back to the Ichinose estate. I wish you well in your family reunion."

"Thank you. I'll be seeing you all soon." Yoichi smiled as he waved goodbye at the driver who started to maneuver the car away and into the long road.

When the vehicle was no longer in sight, Yoichi's smile turned into a serious look. He exhaled as he reached up to his neck, pressing on the turtleneck he was wearing until he felt something hard hugging around his neck. He immediately made a displeased face while groaning.

"... I really hate having to wear this thing again. I don't want to but..." Yoichi murmured to himself as his fingers rubbed on the metallic collar he had on. The object felt heavy on his skin that Yoichi could only decipher as a lack of use due to the freedom Guren gave him in his employment.

Now though, with a mission in a foreign country, Yoichi opted to wear it to lessen any possibilities of running into unnecessary setbacks that could delay him.

 _But it still didn't excuse the fact that he felt really uncomfortable wearing it after four years._

"It's for your own good, Yoichi." Yoichi told himself as he straightened up, breathing in and out of the morning air as his olive eyes stared idly at the sky. His hand curled into the handle of the duffel bag in determination.

 _Onee-chan, please wait for me just a bit longer. I'm coming to save you._

With that thought in mind, Yoichi turned to make his way into the airport to check in his flight.

* * *

There were a few minor problems Yoichi faced as the security guards checked in his duffel bag. He made sure he didn't bring any weapons but he did bring medicine for... reasons, which they asked.

"It's sleeping pills. I have a case of insomnia, you see..." Yoichi came up despite knowing full well what those pills truly were and what their purpose was in case of an unexpected heat.

But he didn't say that and he was quickly done with his inspection.

* * *

The flight going to London was peaceful with every passenger expressing their excitement to travel and tour around one of Europe's famous countries. Yet, Yoichi's mind was anything but peaceful. He kept on repeating in his mind the same words he heard in the call that day. He remembered the voice's tone, sounds, and even the breaths it made in their brief conversation.

 _Is this Yoichi Saotome-_

 _We have your sister-_

 _Assassinate Guren Ichinose and his son-_

 _Three weeks-_

A shaky breath left him. He didn't even know he was trembling until the person seated beside him asked if he was okay.

"Yeah, it's just a bad memory. I'm sorry if I disturbed you..." Yoichi explained and urged the guy to continue napping as the flight dragged on. He sighed tiredly and he slumped down on his seat lazily, wondering what he would do next once he reached London. He began to take mental notes of what he needed like:

 _A place to stay... Food and water... Weapons..._

As the list went on, a bittersweet smile slowly curved on Yoichi's lips at the feeling of sick nostalgia of having to kill a person. He could still remember vividly those times where he mercilessly hunted down and murdered off numerous targets, innocent or not, in his hands that stained his reputation with blood. Their blurry screams of ' _Monster!_ ' or ' _Please don't kill me!_ ' echoed in his mind, reminding him well of what he was.

But, Yoichi shook his head to get rid of those awful memories.

 _I've changed since then. I'm not the person that I once was. I don't kill anyone with no remorse anymore. In fact, I stopped being an assassin for them._

An image of a smiling Yuuichirou came in his head, along with Shinoa, Mitsuba, Shihou and Guren. They all looked happy as they welcomed Yoichi into the Ichinose household with their hands all reaching out for him to take, enveloping Yoichi with so much warmth and happiness to fill in the gap of his empty heart.

His new, precious family brought him something that he thought was long lost in his despair, teaching him what love was all over again in its different forms. And Yoichi was forever grateful for it, for them.

"Times like this... I was really lucky to have met Yuu-kun that day." Yoichi smiled as he stared out of the window of his seat, watching the skies taking in a more lively color now that it was late morning. "If I remember correctly... the weather was the same as this one..."

 _Yoichi yelped when he was dragged and pushed into a dark alleyway rather violently. He knew what these boys wanted from him and he was scared to confront them with no money at hand to pay them for their protection. This had been going on for weeks with Yoichi giving them empty promises of a reward soon that he knew would come biting right back him. But that was something he didn't expect to happen so quickly and he was terrified._

 _He couldn't help but dig his nails on the wall behind him as he prayed to whatever gods out there to help him with his problem._

 _"Whaddya mean you have no money, Saotome?" Their leader asked in a tone that wasn't trying to hide his frustration. "You said you'll pay us back so that we can protect your omegan ass, yeah? So where is it?"_

 _Yoichi could only apologize in return in a shaky voice. That was all he was ever good at, after all. "I-I'm sorry. P-Please understand… M-My family is in a rough patch right now and are not earning as much. I-If you wait, I'm sure I'll―"_

 _"Did you think we could wait, Saotome? You're practically a walking bait around the streets with your omega scent all over the place. If it weren't for us, you would have been fucked and claimed a long time ago."_

 _Those words were harsh yet they hold the painful truth of what was happening to omegas in the society. Yoichi knew that but that didn't stop the tears forming on his eyes as he tried to get himself together._

 _"I-I know… I-It's just… I'm sorry…" He said weakly in defeat and he sniffled a bit._

 _"Tch, ungrateful twat."_

 _Yoichi thought he would be slapped or beaten to death. It was something he was prepared for, but instead, his clothes got ripped off from him, tearing a huge gap that exposed his lithe body. A blush immediately escaped his cheeks as he tried to cover up his nudity with his hands._

 _"W-What do you think you're doing?!" He squeaked helplessly as he thoughts roamed dangerously on the fact that he was about to get raped._

No, no, please! I don't want this! Somebody! Help me!

 _Yoichi wanted to scream but his voice held back out of fear. His entire body trembled at the approaching hand on him that was coming closer and closer. He shut his eyes tight, hoping in his mind that this was just a bad dream._

 _"Well, if you can't pay us with money, we might as well have your body pay for―" The leader suddenly bit his tongue as something hard smacked him from behind, effectively shutting him up._

 _Yoichi slowly opened his eyes._

 _"Who the hell did that?!" The alpha screamed in anger._

 _"I did. Because, apparently, there are alphas out here who are nothing but wild animals."_

 _Yoichi's eyes sparkled in amazement when another child came in, looking so furious about his situation. He honestly felt bad about having someone save him, but he was nonetheless grateful that his prayers were answered. It gave him a relieving feeling that somebody cared enough to stand up for him._

 _"What was that, punk?!"_

 _"You heard me." The kid challenged as he went in a fighting stance. "An alpha such as yourself wouldn't ask such a dumb question when your hearing senses are top-notch."_

 _"Why, you―"_

 _Everything happened so fast and blurry after that. Yoichi didn't take his eyes off the other one fighting for him, simply too mesmerized with how he moved so bravely and dauntingly around the alpha._

So cool...

 _"Hey… Are you okay?" The kid asked him. Yoichi looked up and caught a clearer picture of his savior. Black hair and green eyes greeted him despite the darkness, and Yoichi nearly blushed at how charming the other looked._

 _"I-I'm fine thanks to you…" He said as he slowly stood up but he staggered a bit. Yoichi winced softly as pain radiated from his ankle but he was held up by the other in his arms. Yoichi laughed a bit in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry for this…"_

 _"Nah, it's fine." The kid flashed him a smile, an expression that captivated Yoichi and make his cheeks warm just a bit from how attractive he was._

Yoichi chuckled fondly. His olive green eyes softening at the memory.

 _So much has happened since then, right, Yuu-kun?_

He held his face as his smile slowly dropped in a small frown.

 _I'm sorry that I have to lie about my leave but I have my sister to save after our separation eight years ago. All of you guys taught me that no family gets left behind or forgotten._

 _And I will hold true to that for the rest of my life... even if it kills me._

Yoichi's jaw tightened in determination as he watched the clouds slowly clear away to give view of his destination - which would be his new battleground for three weeks.

* * *

The rumors weren't kidding when they say that England was one of the wettest countries in the world. The climate was terribly humid and gray clouds were filling the sky which gave most of the surroundings a sad look.

Yoichi looked up worriedly once he was out of the airport. He had always never been annoyed about the weather before, but upon seeing how it could rain at any moment, he began to have second thoughts.

"... I need some waterproof equipment." Yoichi commented to himself before he sighed, raising a hand to get a nearby cab.

" _Good evening, sir. How may I be of service?_ " The driver greeted in English with a thick British accent.

Yoichi faltered a bit at the new language he was spoken to. Being shut away from travelling for four years had nearly made him forgot a bit of his knowledge as a famous assassin back then, but Yoichi was quick to catch on.

" _Good evening to you too, good sir._ " Yoichi responded back in English which caught the other's attention despite his obvious Asian accent. " _I was wondering if you could help me find a place to stay in for the night._ _I'm pretty new around here, so I would really appreciate_ _all the help I could get_."

The driver was impressed by Yoichi's fluency in their mother tongue and he laughed. " _Up aboard, lad. I'll show you a hotel nearby that you'll absolutely love._ "

Yoichi smiled as he took the car door to take a seat. It was a partial lie since Yoichi did travel to England (though, rarely) in the past but it was enough to make his reason sound convincing. He hadn't stayed in the country long enough to know which locations to take advantage of due to their tight security. Hence, why Yoichi was a bit happy to explore more... but he had other priorities to take care of first.

* * *

" _Here we are, lad. This is Sheraton Skyline, one of the best hotels England has to offer._ "

Yoichi made a sound as he looked out the window of the cab. The driver wasn't kidding when he said that it was a lovely hotel where tourist would usually go for a wonderful stay. But for Yoichi, it wasn't exactly the place he was looking for if he was to assassinate people. He honestly preferred an apartment complex where security wasn't that uptight enough for him to move around. Though, he was nonetheless grateful for the driver for taking the time to give him a small tour. Maybe he should give this place a chance.

" _It really is a wonderful place. Thank you for suggesting me this._ " Yoichi thanked the man and took out his wallet to pay. " _You may keep the change. I've really taken a lot of your time with you giving me touring advises and all._ "

The driver laughed. " _No worries. It's the least I could do for a pretty tourist such as yourself. Ah, but you speak English so fluently that I can't help but wonder if you happen to grow up here or in America._ "

Yoichi chuckled in embarrassment, clearly flattered that the driver complimented his fluency. " _I was taught how to speak English during my younger years. My guardian told me it'll be useful when I travel._ "

" _They weren't wrong about that. It's a huge advantage of knowing the language of a country in travelling. It saves a lot of time to find a translator._ "

Yoichi hummed in agreement as he produced some pound banknotes that he kept and paid the man while smiling at him politely. " _Well then, I shall be on my way. Thank you once again for the ride._ "

" _Anytime, lad._ " The driver saluted with a small lift of his beret. " _Enjoy your stay._ "

 _I wonder if I will…_

Yoichi waved a hand as the cab began to move away and into a far distance, leaving Yoichi behind at the entrance of the hotel in silence. Yoichi sighed, the feeling of guilt was slowly creeping up into his chest again but he shook his head to get rid of it.

"Now's not the time, Yoichi. Get a grip of yourself…" He scolded softly to himself as his hands curled into fists. "I went this far. There's no way I'm going to stop…"

Breathing deep, Yoichi dug his hand inside his pant pocket to take out his phone which he unlocked to open a map application to figure out the location of a certain shop near him.

Unconsciously, he lifted a finger to scratch a portion of his neck where his metal collar was hugging his skin.

* * *

Jazz music was heard when Yoichi opened a wooden double door that chimed upon the entrance of a customer. His eyes immediately take in the peaceful atmosphere of the bar where tables and chairs were kept in neat condition, yet what really caught his attention was the bar counter with rows of different bottles of wine arranged spotlessly behind the bartender.

"Um…"

The sound of his voice made the man by the counter look up to see who it was before he smiled politely.

" _Welcome to Majestic Rose Lounge_." The man greeted cheerfully in English as he placed the glass he was cleaning down on the polished counter. " _What are you having tonight, sir?_ "

"… _This._ " Yoichi approached the man in quick strides before he slid a polished black card on the counter that the man looked down in curiosity. Based on the smell when Yoichi came close, the man was a beta and Yoichi relaxed just a bit. " _I would also like to request some waterproof equipment and suppressors… Plus, ginger ale on the rocks._ "

The man whistled impressively before he cleared his throat while changing his language to Japanese. "Well, well, well…" The card was taken away from the table as the man waved it in the air. "Here I thought you really abandoned your assassination streak after being silent for four years, but I guess I was wrong…"

The man then bowed at Yoichi as a sign of respect. "I apologize for my casual behavior. The name is Crowley Eusford. It's a pleasure doing business with you, Yoichi Saotome-san… or should I say, Gekkouin."

Yoichi fidgeted uncomfortably under Crowley's gaze as he nodded in confirmation, curling a random strand of his hair out of habit. Crowley grinned.

"No one would suspect you as a deadly, five-star assassin with how cutesy you act, you know. But then again, acting is one of the tactics of a successful assassination." The beta pointed out with a chuckle as he swiped the card on a computer scanner which quickly identified who Yoichi was. "VIP room 3 is available for your use. BBC openly welcomes you back into the organization and they'll send you your stuff in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Yoichi said gratefully as he took back his card from Crowley. "Er, what about my drink?"

"Hmm? Oh! I'll send it to you in your room. Don't worry." Crowley reassured. "Have fun with your toys~"

Yoichi had to restrain himself from grimacing at the innuendo but he nodded again in understanding. He clenched on the handle of his duffle bag as he proceeded to the second floor of the bar where the VIP rooms were to collect his weapons.

But before he could even took a step on the stairs, he turned back to Crowley with a look.

"Does the room have… a computer by any chance?" He asked.

Crowley merely smiled and nodded as the distinct clink of ice hit the old-fashioned glass glimmering under the warm-colored bar lights.

* * *

" _Is this Yoichi Saotome that I'm speaking to... There's no need to know such unimportant things. After all, I just called in to deliver a message… It's rather simple... We have your sister, Tomoe Saotome… Let's see... She has auburn hair, olive green eyes, speaks fluent Japanese and English... And a very fertile omega… Tomoe, your lovely brother wants to speak with you. Do make it nice and sweet, would you?_ "

Yoichi patiently listened to the same conversation yesterday in his ear piece. After silently infiltrating the Ichinose estate database via the connection he made, he used the opportunity to record everything which allowed him to go over the talk again and again, sharpening his hearing senses even more as he put everything into memory. He skipped some dialogues that he spoke and focus his attention more on the caller.

" _As much as we want to extend your lovely chat together, we'll have to cut short to the chase. We don't really appreciate our time being wasted since we only want one thing from you… Easy. Assassinate Guren Ichinose and his son… You can since you were an infamous assassin and a wanted criminal. It's ironic how you're working under the Japanese government now after the crimes you've committed for 8 years... along with the fact that you're an omega… How'd I find out? Well, to be honest, it took up some digging and research since we felt like your supposed 'death' looked orchestrated. We traced the lines little by little, and eventually, it all ends up being pointed to you. And how convenient it is that you're living right next to your targets in one building_."

Yoichi paused the record as he leaned close to the computer monitor with his hands holding his face.

"… This man knows that I work as an assassin before and that I faked my death to start anew." He murmured as he skipped a few minutes of him talking in the conversation. "And for some reason, he also knows that I'm an omega who works as Yuu-kun's butler…"

He pressed play.

" _We traced the lines little by little, and eventually, it all ends up being pointed to you. And how convenient it is that you're living right next to your targets in one building… Oh, but that can't be right, Yoichi~ It's either them or your sister and reputation. Kill both Guren and his son, then rest assured, your sister will be left unharmed and you can live your life in any way you want it. Let them live, however... Your sister will pay the price and your secrets will be exposed, forever labeling you a murderer who kills his victims in cold blood. So choose wisely, Saotome._ "

"He used my first name first, then my last name in the second…"

 _He must have realized that in the last minute but that didn't change the fact that he did address me by my first name… Is he someone who I knew before, someone who I once close enough to address me as such? He seems to know me quite decently…_

" _Hmm, what was that? Heh, you may be a renowned assassin before, but don't think it'll be easy finding us. After all, you're only meant to carry out orders. With that said, I'll give you three weeks to kill them since I'm such a nice person. I expect good results, Yoichi Saotome or face the consequences. Good luck._ "

Yoichi sighed as he tried to puzzle everything in his mind with the clues at hand. His mind roamed through past memories to search for a plausible suspect that could blackmail or threaten him as of late.

He couldn't pinpoint for sure who could possibly do this to him since he wasn't particularly close to any of his fellow assassins or clients. Yoichi always kept his distance around them because he didn't want to get attached to someone who could die at any given moment. Their jobs were simply too dangerous for that.

That, and the fact that they knew he was related to Tomoe Saotome made it even harder to identify the culprit because Yoichi never told anyone that he had a sister except for his mentor.

 _So who would this bastard be…?_

As Yoichi was thinking deeply, a soft knock was heard followed by the door opening. The omega turned away from the computer to see Crowley with a tray of food and a glass of ginger ale.

"Hard at work, I see. It's been a while since I see you this invested on assassinating somebody." Crowley commented as he placed the tray down on a table. "Did he perhaps hit a nerve with you?"

"You could say that." Yoichi answered while he removed his ear piece. "Thanks for letting me stay in despite the late hours, Crowley-san."

Crowley laughed. "Geez, no need to thank me. That's what this bar is for in the first place; to entertain late, restless folks who want a good drink and snack… and also to act as an envoy for BBC assassins working in certain countries."

A nostalgic smile appeared on Yoichi's face. "The BBC system never changes, huh…"

"Well, it was organized due to the influence of your predecessor, so I don't see how BBC would change anything. Thanks to him, we have a good hierarchy and system befitting for assassins for hire."

Yoichi became silent at the last part and he glanced away. He didn't like where this was heading.

"Ah, speaking of which, what happened to you?" Crowley asked curiously. "The organization knew that you wanted a break, but being inactive for four years? I don't think the legendary Gekkouin would excuse you for your actions even if he was your mentor and guardian. I mean, there was a long list of clients who requested for you during your absence."

Crowley shrugged with a sigh. "But of course they have to be redistributed to others since it seems you don't want to be contacted anytime soon… until now."

"… I was threatened." Yoichi slowly blurted out. "Hence why, I'm here. But I won't be taking up any assignments since I only come here for a personal agenda. I plan to leave BBC soon after this."

Crowley's blue eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Really? BBC really likes assassins like you. I don't think they'll take your leave too lightly."

"If they dare to stop me, I'll kill every last one of them." Yoichi answered in a serious tone before he turned back to look at the computer monitor. He sighed tiredly. "I just want to live happily with the people I care about. I never wanted to kill people for money or fame, but I forced myself to do such to ensure my survival… The world is just that cruel."

A memory of his friends flashed in his mind and Yoichi felt his lips curve into a smile.

"But now that I finally found the place where I truly belonged in the past four years, I'm more than ready to let go of this assassin career of mine… And nobody can stop me."

Crowley hummed before he too smiled at Yoichi's statement. "I see."

The man then took a hold of the door knob to twist it open but he gave Yoichi a glance. "So this personal agenda of yours… is your last one, huh?"

Yoichi nodded, his eyes looked at the recorded track once again which he restarted so that he could play it once more. "My last one… and the most dangerous out of any assignment before it."

Crowley only stared at the assassin before he left the room with a smile still on his face as Yoichi played the audio again.


End file.
